


Like Rats

by GasolineGhuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, Hand Job, Oral, Praise, Semi Public, Teasing, cum spitting, promise of a second time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh
Summary: You're finally able to find the time to drag the new Cardinal into a secret alcove inside the Abbey, to show him exactly what you think of him.Features a subby Copia, who tends to be a bit of a humiliated rat man.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Like Rats

“Sister, where are we going?” Copia’s leather glove squeezes your hand softly as you jog, ducking your head into every hallway you pass until you find the one that you’re looking for. You don’t blame the man for being confused- one moment you were talking to him after his sermon and the next minute the two of you were scurrying down the hallways. Something about hearing him stutter his way through traditional worship of Mammon had your motor revving, though. “Sister!”

“Hush, Cardinal! Do you want to draw attention to us?” you scold him in a hushed tone, squeezing his hand in yours sharply as a warning. He practically snaps his mouth shut and follows you dutifully, red cassock swishing around his feet as his other hand holds his biretta tight to his head. Copia trips just slightly and you giggle, slowing down a bit. Poor old rat. 

“I, eh… I don’t want to ‘call attention’, Sister but… please tell me where we’re going?” You hold up your finger and skid into the hallway you’re looking for, letting out a triumphant ‘yes!’ when you see that it’s devoid of either Siblings or Ghouls. “A hallway? This is what the rush was for?” Copia pulls his hand from yours, putting his hands on his hips and frowning down at you. “Sister, I have important sermons to be writing! I cannot be running around with no purpose!”

“Oh, I have a purpose, Cardi.” He opens his mouth to scold you, but you take his hand again, wrenching it from his hip and marching with renewed determination towards the middle of the hallway. “But what good would it be to ruin the surprise?” 

You stop in front of a large tapestry of the garden of Eden, noting with a curl of your lips how both Eve and the Snake are pointed towards the edge of the tapestry. Following their guidance, you grip the side of the tapestry and tug it to the side, revealing a darkened and empty alcove behind it. It’s a struggle to hold back your mischievous giggle as you push the Cardinal into the alcove and follow him, making sure the tapestry covers the entrance again.

“Sister--”

“Shh! I’ve wanted to do this for ages, and I won’t let your big mouth ruin anything,” you whisper. Copia catches on to your desire for lowered voices and responds in kind, dropping his own voice to a soft whisper.

“Do what, exactly, Sister?” Copia only barely manages to hide his gasp when your hand comes to delicately wrap around the back of his neck, pulling him down slightly. “Sister, what--”

“You never stop talking do you, rat man?” you whisper, brushing your lips against his before kissing him. At the press of your lips against his, he melts into you, both of his arms wrapping around you gently and pulling you against him. 

After a moment, it’s Copia who deepens the kiss first, tentatively biting your lower lip. In response, you open your mouth to allow him access and he groans against you, tongue flicking out to dance with you. You’re keenly aware of how his breathing has dropped, arms tightening around you as one hand roams slowly from your back down, towards your ass. When he slides a hand over the swell of your ass he stops, grabbing and kneading you slightly even as he continues kissing you breathlessly. You nip at his lip and he sighs, pulling back and dropping his head against the wall.

“Sister,” he starts, pausing to swallow and take a steadying breath. You move your hands to his chest, making a small show of smoothing the material of his cassock and adjusting his grucifix as you wait for his brain to catch up with his mouth. “Sister, we need to stop before I do something I may regret. I… I don’t know what you’re willing and up to. I know I’m in a position above you and--”

“Do it, and don’t regret it,” you respond in a clipped, matter-of-fact tone before crashing your lips against his again. You bring up one hand and knock the biretta from his head, tangling your fingers into his brown hair and holding his head against yours. He grunts in surprise before groaning deep in his chest, hand grabbing at your ass more insistently. The hand that isn’t twined into his hair slides down his chest towards his pelvis, and he snatches it quickly, breaking the kiss once more. 

“Sister, are you sure? I…” He stops, licking his lips briefly and looking down at you. His face is flushed, both from the kissing and the stifled air in the small alcove. “I’ve never had a Sibling show such enthusiasm towards me before I… I must confess that I’m not quite sure where to go from here.” You flex your hand in his tight grip and he lets you go, sighing.

“Cardinal. I am sure. I’ve thought about doing this since you were first brought to our Abbey, and I took the time to find us a nice semi-public alcove to use. Our alcove now, hm?” You take his hand in yours, bringing it to your lips and kissing his wrist above the glove softly. “Let me show you how pleasure can feel, dear Cardinal.” 

“Okay, Sister… okay.” Copia heaves a deep breath, steadying himself before bringing his lips softly back to yours. It takes a bit to rebuild the passion and heat between the two of you since it was interrupted, but soon enough he’s breathing heavily against you and gripping your hips with both hands. You grind upwards against him, pointedly making sure that your hips meet his. You can feel his cock slightly plumped through his cassock and you smile against his lips, allowing your hand to trail towards it again.

This time he doesn’t stop you, but groans deep in his chest when you make contact with it. Copia brings his knee forward, allowing you to find the part in the heavy cloth of his cassock, hand diving for the zipper of his pants underneath it. It takes you a moment to unzip it with one hand but you do so easily enough, reveling in the gasp that drops from his lips when you make contact with his cock. You stroke him from the base to the tip slowly and he groans, thrusting forward into your hand.

“Cardinal, shh! We’re only hidden by the tapestry, anyone out there can hear us. We have to be good, hm?” You’re teasing him and you know it, but it’s so easy and so fun. He nods, lips pressed together tightly as he breathes heavily through his nose. “How long has it been, Cardinal?”

“Copia. Call me Copia,” he answers. You run your thumb along the head of his cock, gathering the pre-cum there before languidly stroking down again- you can already feel his legs shaking under your touch. “It’s been eh… it’s been.” He snorts a slight laugh at his own answer, tilting his head against the wall and watching you through half-lidded eyes as you stroke him. 

“Copia.” His name tastes unfamiliar on your tongue, but there’s something sensual about it as well, to be allowed to finally say it out loud. “Copia, do you like how it feels when I touch you? When I slide my hand on your cock?”

“Dark Lord, yes, Sister.” His hips jerk into your hand as you press your thumb under his cock head and you giggle slightly, stretching onto your toes to press a kiss against his neck. “Don’t stop, Sister, I’m already--” He cuts himself off sharply and holds up a finger to you.

From beyond the tapestry you can hear someone walking down the hallway, their heels clicking loudly on the stone. Copia breathes in sharply, whimpering as he tries to hold his moans back. You look up at him and wink quickly before dropping to your knees, bringing your other hand to his cock as well. You stroke him quickly and kitten-lick at the head of his cock, eyes never leaving his face as you do so. Copia slaps a gloved hand over his mouth as the other hand scrabbles at the wall, chest heaving with the struggle to hold back his moans. 

You swirl your tongue around the head of his cock, grip tightening slightly on his cock as you move swiftly over him. His hand on the wall flies forward to your head, stopping you as you attempt to take him fully into your mouth. Outside in the hallway, the owner of the loud shoes has stopped and is having a conversation with someone- from the sound of it, it’s the Sister Imperator and an unruly Ghoul.

“No?” you mouth up towards Copia. He shakes his head animatedly, holding up a hand to you. His hand is shaking so violently you’re surprised he hasn’t accidentally hit you with it. You huff out a laugh and stand back up, leaning against him and pressing your lips to his throat.

His free hand comes out quickly and grips your chin, bringing your head up and kissing you roughly, tongue wasting no time in dipping into your mouth. Finally the shoes depart outside of the alcove and he growls loudly, snapping his hips into your hand and biting roughly at your lips. The hand on your chin moves quickly to the back of your head, twisting in your hair and pulling your head back roughly. 

“You think it’s funny to make your Cardinal lose his bearings when someone is just within ear shot, eh? You think it’s funny to watch me fall apart at your touch?” You nod, giggling slightly and making a show of licking your lips. “What did I do to deserve such treatment from such a beautiful Sister?” His other hand comes to your chin, thumb swiping at the build up of spit on your lower lip before he brings it to his own mouth and licks it. You feel your own knees go a little wobbly at the motion, a slight moan coming from you unbidden.

“Can I finish what I started, Cardinal? Are you going to be able to stay quiet?” Once again you rock onto your toes, pulling him down towards you for a kiss, softer than the last and more tongue than anything else. He hums his assent against your lips, hands sliding back down to your ass and squeezing. He grunts as his hips jerk forward into your touch, squeezing your ass harder and lifting you slightly against him. Gasping at the sudden movement against his lips, you grip his cock slightly harder than you meant to and he growls against you.

“Do that again,” he commands you in a shaky tone. You pull back from his mouth and watch him, his eyes mostly closed. You squeeze him again and he groans, pitching forward again as you do so. “Sister, I… I must admit this was a good purpose,” he whispers as his tongue darts out to wet his lower lip again. 

“I told you it was.” You laugh slightly as you get on your knees again in front of him, taking his cock into your mouth in one quick motion, swallowing him until your nose rests in his pubic hair. Looking up you note that his hand has, once again, been clapped over his own mouth as he pants through his nose. 

You hum around his cock, squeezing the base of it with your hand as you bob quickly on him, sucking and licking as you do. When you press your tongue under the head of his cock he comes undone. One hand comes to the back of your head, just holding you as he cums, knees shaking as the other hand grounds himself again on the wall. Thick ropes of cum land hot and heavy along your tongue, one errant pulse getting it on your cheek. 

Closing your mouth, you giggle slightly as you swipe a finger across your cheek, gathering the cum there and licking it into your already full mouth. Just as Copia goes to help you to your feet, you spit the cum onto the front of his red cassock, daubing your lips with the sash daintily before you stand, making a show of dusting your knees off. 

“Sister!” Copia sounds scandalized, quickly wiping at the cum on his front.

“Now people know you’re dirty enough to be in our Clergy, Cardi. I did you a favor.”

“Do not call me--! Damnit, Sister!” He looks at you, a frowning etching lines between his eyes as he does so. “I have half a mind to punish you for this!”

“You’ll have to catch me first, your Dark Excellency.” You sketch a quick curtsy towards him and dart out from behind the tapestry, laughing as you speed walk down the hall towards your own dorms. 

Looks like you were able to initiate the Cardinal in your favored manner after all. Hopefully he’ll live up to his end of the deal, and purple your ass the next time he sees you.


End file.
